


if only you knew.

by maariaal0v3g00d1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Golden Trio, silvertrio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maariaal0v3g00d1/pseuds/maariaal0v3g00d1
Summary: We're often sure we know everything that's going on,and we're often so, so very wrong.----The new reforming Ministry of Magic under the care of the new minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt has taken a keen interest in the students of the second wizard war. He is also keen in making sure that those he allows to walk free show that they deserve it. Even on pain of death. All students from the previous seventh year are all compelled to return to finish they're schooling as 8th years at hogwarts. All must go to hogwarts to finish school, all students no exceptions.[dramione][NOT COMPLETED][started writing January 15 2021][no update schedule]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	if only you knew.

Having to go through a war messes with your mind your personality, your appearance, you as a person.

You don't go through a war and come out the same. the things you witness fuck with your brain. The things you did haunt you endlessly. Things you did to stay alive only to wish you weren't later.

You don't come back from that type of trauma.

Some special ones might be able to hide memories they don't wish to re-witness but you can never forget. The memories are carved in the back of your skull and remind you of the things you wish most to never have to, as much as wish you could forget you never do.

You never forget and it fucks with you because you start thinking about what you could have done to save the fallen

The people you loved, for some parents, some friends, others merely acquaintances but loved ones nonetheless.

You start thinking maybe if you hadn't done that one specific thing they'd still be here.

You start wishing you'd done something, anything.

But no matter how hard you wish in the end of the day that's all it is, a wish.

Everyone did things during the war they wish they could take back. good or evil. light and dark. Order of phenix and death eaters alike, nobody came out on the other side clean. maybe it was hexing someone and having to watch them hurt or ruthlessly murdering someone in cold blood. tomato tomaeto. what happened happened there's no going back, now you must live with it.

Some people people don't have it as bad as others, the smart one's put they're family in hiding before I was too late, the ones the didn't well, there's noting to do about it now.

The point is that the war changed everyone. For better or worse? does it matter? Student's were stripped of they're childhood and made soldiers for either side of the war. thrown on a battlefield forced to fend for not only themselves but for there loved ones as well.

some didn't have a choice as to who they fought for but who cares what they have to say, right?


End file.
